This invention relates generally to transfer devices for use with large containers and more specifically to a new and novel bulk container transfer device which permits the safe repositioning of heavy filled bulk containers from one moving direction to another moving direction ninety degrees from it's original traveling direction.
Large bulk containers, used for the movement of bulk material from one location in a plant to another location, have capacities ranging from twenty cubic feet up to seventy-cubic feet and may weigh from 700 to 3,300 pounds or more. With the introduction of these large capacity bulk containers such as bulk bags, boxes and heavy pallets, former methods of changing the direction of the large containers from one position to a position ninety degrees from their original position, as in a transfer line, became difficult.
Since a large filled bulk bag can weigh as much as 3,300 pounds, prior art ninety degree turning and transfer devices could encounter long term mechanical problems in lifting the large loads and then repositioning the load ninety degrees. The continued lifting of a heavy bulk container can be very detrimental to the various components used in the transfer device, especially the mechanical components. Prior art transfer devices are generally known as pop-up transfer conveyors which often use pneumatic or hydraulic devices as well as other mechanical devices to accomplish the lifting of the large bulk container prior to repositioning it.
The prior art lifting of the large bulk container can also cause rough operation of the transfer device mechanisms due to the heavy forces needed to raise the large bulk bag upwardly before repositioning it ninety degrees and moving it off of the transfer device.